Sibling Rivalry: Break up and WIn
by Katnizz
Summary: Apollo and Artemis are fighting again. But what if Percabeth was in they're fights? Misunderstanding and EPIC FAILS! Apollo's mission: Break up and Win!


**SIBLING RIVALRY: Break Up and Win**

Typical day on Olympus. Zeus and Hera, fighting. Poseidon and Athena, fighting. Aphrodite, Are and Hephaestus, what else? Kissing?

BUT, let's zoom in on Artemis and Apollo.

"Stop calling me sis, it is un-proper." Artemis said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, you really need to catch up on today's language. It's supposed to be: Stop calling me sis you idiot! It's fu-"

"Stop. Today's language is filled with offensive slang I don't intend on learning."

"Daaaaaw."

"What are you a pony?"

"No, I'm your worst nightmare! You know what! Don't learn today's language I don't care!"

"You are so bipolar brother."

"Hmm, but, I can beat you at anything."

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Whatever floats in your boat."

"You're supposed to say whatever!"

"Stop trying to change me."

"Hmm, hows about we make a bet."

"I am listening..."

"If I break Percabeth up..."

"Uh-huh..."

"You get to adjust to modern time..uh...stuff."

"Continue..."

"If I don't..."

"I like this part."

"You can make me use your language..."

"Perfect. Now go ahead and good luck."

Apollo stood up from his throne.

Artemis smirked and said "You are going to need it."

Apollo gulped and murmured "What have I gotten myself into..."

...

And on the other side of the throne room Aphrodite smiled and said "Let's see you try Apollo."

_**CAMP-HALF BLOOD**_

_**Apollo rubbed his hands**_as he started planning...and it struck him..he transformed into Percy. He went to Annabeth**  
**

"Heyow Annabeth! Whatcha' doin?" Percy/Apollo trotted over to Annabeth.

She turned around and revealed blue eyes "I'm not Annabeth."

Then someone shouted, "Seaweed Brain!"

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. "Annabeth?" She asked him.

Apollo face palmed himself. What was her nickname again? Smart girl? Wisdom girl?

"Smart girl?" Apollo/Percy said.

"Eh? Something's wrong with you today! It's Wise girl!" She said, suspicious.

_Wait a minute, it's working! If I keep this up, she'll get mad._

_"What a dumb name I gave you." Apollo/Percy said._

_"Uh, whatever, I guess." _Annabeth said. "Hey Percy, where's the grey streak on your hair."

"My what?"

"You know! From the titan's curse!"

"The what?"

"What's the heck is happening to you!"

_it's working! It' working!_

Suddenly, Annabeth laughed. "Your forgetful AND STUPID!"

_Daaaw..._

__"So Percy, how are you?" Annabeth said.

_I know! If I don't act like the Percy she likes, then she won't like me anymore!_

__"Pretty fine. What do you care?"

"A lot, cuz' I'm your girlfriend...?

"yeah, whatever..."

"So, want to go to archery practice?" Annabeth asked. She though he would say something like 'your crazy!' or 'swords are better!' But no.

Apollo/Percy lit up. "YES!"

ANnabeth was suprised. "But you HATE Archery!"

Apollo/Percy suddenly got another idea.

"Yeah! I hate the one who practice it too!"

"What?"

"They're so dumb! Not smart enough to use swords!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, you're not smart either seaweed brain." She smiled and kissed him.

Apollo could feel himself blush inside.

Suddenly, he heard a faint shout of "Annabeth! Who's that?"

He broke apart and smiled at Annabeth, here comes Percy. And from that distance, he must've seen what just happened.

Apollo changed form into a Aphrodite guy.

Annabeth stumbled back, "Wha-Percy?"

Then Percy came running. Teary-eyed. "Annabeth? Did you just-"

Annabeth said "I swear! I thought he was you!"

"But he's nothing like me!"

Annabeth said "He just changed form!"

"Annabeth aphrodite kids don't have that power!"

"I swear on the river styx percy, I thought he was you."

"But h-h-how..."

"I swore."

"B-b-b-u..."

"It's true."

Apollo/Aphrodite guy thought: _oh no! They're not breaking up AT ALL!_

__When he looked back Annabeth was sitting next Percy patting his head.

Suddenly there was a voice: _I win! Prepare to change!_

__Percy and Annabeth looked at Apollo.

Apollo changed form, back to, well, Apollo form.

"WHATEVER ARTEMIS!"

He sighed and turned to them, only to see a fuming Percy.

"DUDE, YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Aphrodite watched the scene as she ate popcorn. "Hahaha, EPIC FAIL! Hahaha!"


End file.
